Like Me, Like You
by suzyq85
Summary: Gibson and Antauri get shot by Mandarin and end up like Otto!R&R!Still need ideas for stupid things they can do!
1. Goo and Food

Gibson and Antauri were taking a walk,when out of nowhere,Mandarin shot Antauri with some sort of goo.Then,he shot Gibson.  
They got a call from Chiro on their communicators,(sp?),and he tracked them when he didnt get an answer.Chiro,Nova,Otto,  
and Sprx helped them inside the Super Robot.When they woke up,they told the rest of the Hyper Force about what happened with Mandarin.Later on,they went to bed.Otto scared them both,(ideas?),and they both groaned.

When they awoke the next morning,they woke up at the SAME EXACT time as Otto.Then,they both dashed out,to the Main Room,(is that where they eat?).Antauri,Gibson,and Otto ate rapidly.

"Why are the smartest team members,of all 6 of us,are acting like Otto?!",Chiro yelled.

"Whats that supposed to mean?'',Nova screeched/asked.

"It means youre the.. 2nd smartest,hehe!",Chiro stammered,saving himself from a fierce,perhaps fatal,punch.

"Good save",Sprx whispered to Chiro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Any ideas 4 stupid things Otto,Gibson,and Antauri can do?  
Email me!

NOT DONE!!!!!

NEED A BETTER TITLE,PLZ!!!! 


	2. Get your pies while theyre in the air!

"Arrg!!!" Chiro yelled."Where in Shuggazoom are they?!"

As soon as he said that,a pie hit him in the face.

"What the heck?!"

Then,Antauri,Gibson,and Otto came up to Nova,Sprx,and Chiro and threw pies at them!

""What are You doing?!" Sprx yelled/asked.

Gibson replied "Um,are you really from this planet or from TheWorldOfObvious?Were throwing pies at you!"

"How could we miss that?" Nova asked sarcasticly(sp?).

"WEEEE!!!THIS IS FUN!!!I knew you could think of something funny Antauri!" Otto said as he jumped with exitement into the scene.

"YOU thought of this Antauri?" Sprx asked with ALOT of question.

There was silence.But,it was ruined when... 


	3. Giant pies and testing

There was silence.But,it was ruined when...

Gibson,Antauri,and Otto threw a giant pie at all of their heads!

"WHAT THE HECK!!!???"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" all 3 of them yelled.

"Duh!" was all they got.

"Nova...you are gonna do a test on them...right now" Chiro and Sprx said.

They were tested on.Nova came out 1 and a half hours later.

"I found something.They're infected with some sort of ...goo from...Mandarin."

"Can we fix them?" the 2 male monkeys said in unison.

"Yes,in about 2 weeks".

"WHAT? WHY? they said,again,in unison.

"Well,it needs time for them to get used to them.Then,it'll think we are gonna leave it alone.It lets it's guards down,and we attack." she finished."Simple".

"Oh!" they said 1 more time,(hopefully),in unison.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many thanx to Miss Hal Gibson for giving me the idea!It may have been discontinued!!!:( So send in ideas in reviews,  
email,or message:)

Don't forget to give me a title!:) 


	4. Chocolate Syrup!

I got this idea eating chocolate syrup...

Chiro woke up. He opened his door and...a bucket of chocolate syrup spilled on him! (hahaha)

"GIBSON! ANTAURI! OTTO!" he screamed.

They went to him. And they laughed at him.

"Who's idea was this?" Chiro questioned them.

"Gibson's! HAHAHAHA" Otto said,still laughing.

Chiro was very angry. He had to wash his hair yesterday from the pies,and today from the syrup. This day cannot get any worse he thought. Then he slipped on some syrup and hit his head.(hahaha)

Nova and Sprx woke up. They went out of their rooms, and saw 3 monkeys laughing at a boy covered with chocolate.

"What happened?" Nova asked.

Chiro told her. "Gibson,Otto and Antauri put chocolate syrup on my door and it fell on me! Then I slipped and I hit my head!"

Sprx started to laugh. Chiro and Nova glared at him and he was silent. Chiro left to take a shower. Then all 4 of them,(Antauri,Sprx,Gibson,and Otto), laughed.

--

hahahahaha poor Chiro... 


	5. What's pink and really sticky?

I would've wrote this sooner,but I was at my grandma's house for 2 weeks due to my brother getting his tonsils removed. And my grandma pulled the plug out of her computer because the electric bill was too high.Also in the middle of this chapter,I will stop for about 10 minutes to bake something in the new oven! (Yes,the new oven in the new house we recently moved into!) Anyways...

Sprx woke up. He felt really...sticky. He got up and looked in the mirror to see why. What he saw was...bubble gum stuck in his fur! He ran to the main room,screaming.Otto,Gibson and Antauri were waiting for him there. They laughed at him.

Nova and Chiro woke up,hearing laughter. They went outside and found Otto,Antauri and Gibson laughing at Sprx,who had what appeared to be gum stuck in his fur.

"That is not funny!" yelled Sprx.

"Yes it is!" said Gibson as he laughed.

"Who thought of this one?" questioned Chiro.

"Otto" responded Gibson and Antauri.

Sprx glared at Otto the went to wash the gum off.

LATER

"Hey Chiro?" asked Nova.

"Yea?" Chiro said.

"I realised... when Antauri and Gibson first started acting like Otto..."

"Yea?"

"You said I was the "second smartest"..."

"Yea?"

"Antauri and Gibson are TWO people!"

"Oh...hehe...um...(he brightened up with an idea) I meant to say 3rd smartest!"

"Yea,sure you did" Nova said sarcasticly. "You just said anything to stop me from punching you"

'Uh...hmm...well,BYE!" he said and ran out of the room.

"CHIRO!" Nova screamed,and went after him.

-  
I didn't see that when I wrote the first chapter! And that baking...make that about 20-30 minutes. Yea,it took that long just to get the cake in the oven. And I burned my thumb! Those oven mitts don't work apparently... 


	6. Makeover? I think not!

Thanks to ElasticPoodle for the idea!!It was midnight in Shuggazoom City. All were asleep. Except three monkeys. Who do you think? Antauri,Gibson,and Otto,of course!

The three monkeys acted like spies,(don't ask),and went to Nova's room.

There they went to her bed...

and took out...

Lipstick,eye shadow,blush,eyeliner,and mascara.

They covered the poor,poor,yellow monkey with makeup.

IN THE MORNING

The sun is rising,everyone is waking up,and it's quiet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

So much for being quiet...

The yellow monkey ran out to the main room.

"Antauri!! Gibson!! Otto!!" she screamed.

They went to her. "Yea?" they asked in unison. Chiro and Sprx came out as well.

Chiro and Sprx burst out laughing. "You look like a clown!!" Sprx laughed.

Nova ignored him and turned to the three. "Who did this??" she demanded.

Antauri answered. "All of us,but ...I thought of it!!"

YES!! I'M OUT OF WRITER'S BLOCK!! THE LITTLE BLOCK THAT EVERY WRITER FEARS!! (lol) Anyways,thanks again ElasticPoodle for the idea!! Need more ideas,so keep them coming!  
GOODNIGHT!! (it is 10:03 .p.m. and this is suzyq85 logging off) 


	7. How can we fix them?

WE HAVE TO GET THEM BACK TO NORMAL!" shouted a very angered Nova to her other teammates.

"Really?" replied Sprx sarcastically."I didn't know that! Now if only we knew HOW!"

"Usually Antauri would be calming this down"Chiro muttered to then hollered "Guys! Stop fighting! We need to think of how to fix them".

The two monkeys stopped bickering at eachother and looked at him.

"Now,how did they get like this?" The monkeys and boy pondered this for a moment,when Gibson ran in and stated "The pretty orange monkey shot us with a gooey gun!"*

"Right! Now I remember!" Sprx said. Nova added "So if we get our hands on that gun..."

"We can probably change it around to fix them!" Chiro finished with glee. His grin was replaced with a frown when he realized "How will we get that gun?"

* * *

*When my teachers ask "Why don't you have your homework?" I will now respond "The pretty orange monkey shot me with a gooey gun!" :D


	8. Authors Note

Okay,This is just to let you know,in case this story ahs any subsribers,that it has been rewritten and can be found on my page.


End file.
